Uninvited Guests
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: No real summary for it... Case Fic... where the team gets put on a case where murders of 4 women took place. They have to solve it and they find a few surprises along the way. Very awful summary but please give it a chance! Please? Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N- Here's the newest of my 'completed' stories, Uninvited Guests. This idea came about an odd way.**

**My teacher gave us an assignment to write a story using the caption, "His heart was pounding. He was sure he had seen the doorknob turn" and the picture from Harris Burdick's Uninvited Guests… (If you want to see the pic, google image search "Harris Burdick's Uninvited Guests")**

**As she gave us the picture, I was stuck for an idea, so I let my mind wander. When my friend made the comment, "Can you see someone hiding a body in the rug?" I realized that I had my idea! I would do a NCIS fic! I asked my teacher and she allowed me too =)**

**So here it is now! My copy's been handed in (although, I still don't know the mark) so now I can post it here too =) **

**Ok, so this is the prologue… In this story, there will be a prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, and an epilogue….**

**Now, I've talked long enough… Here we go!**

**Disclaimers: The title, Quote: "His heart was pounding. He was sure he had seen the doorknob turn", and the picture in the link above belongs to Harris Burdick. And NCIS is owned by CBS… I sadly own nothing other then my original characters =)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Norfolk**

**Morris Residence**

**03:02**

Naval Weapons Technician Mandy Morris was laughing so hard, she was crying. It was her 29th birthday and 4 of her closest friends had come to celebrate the special occasion. They were all sitting in the front room, watching a movie when Petty Officer Amelia Shyla, one of the friends, picked up a pillow and tossed it to another girl. Of course, she retaliated and this turned into a full blown pillow war.

Finally, the war ended, leaving the entire group laughing and giggling on the floor, covered in feathers from the exploded pillows.

Soon the laughter died down and they returned to the movie they had been watching, '27 dresses'.

They sat there watching it until unexpectedly, a loud _"BOOM" _rocketed through the house. They all jumped in fear as 2 masked people walked in holding guns, trained on them. They screamed again but the masked people shushed them, "Quiet!" the first yelled, even though it was mumbled through the cloth.

Immediately, they all quieted, each praying that they would not be killed. The two masked people pulled off their hoods, revealing their identity. Amelia squealed inaudibly in pure shock, recognizing who they were. The other's gasped too, but theirs were loud and noticeable.

All of the women were in the navy and the two men, John Harm and Alexander White, were ranked just above them and had been hitting on all of them all year. Of course, they all had ignored them. All but one of the women were scared. The one who wasn't, Maddie, knew them well, and was sure they wouldn't hurt her.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-h-here? G-G-Get out of my h-h-house now!" Mandy yelled with fear evident in her voice.

"Aw, that's no way to treat your superior…" John laughed at her.

One of the braver girls, Sally, decided she should try and escape out the back door. She ever so slowly moved along the back of their small group until she reached the end. Between her and the door only stood about 6 feet of a hallway. She quickly made the rash decision to run for it. As she started, Alexander turned and a loud _"Boom" _echoed throughout the house.

The girls screamed as they saw their friend go down and red pool up on the back of her shirt. The rest of the girls scattered and tried to run for it. Alexander and John started shooting everywhere. Screams echoes and footsteps pounded.

Amelia ran towards the basement as a bullet came her way, grazing her arm. In agony she hurried down the creaky wooden stairs. She picked up the key from cabinet top and fought to open the small half-door that rested against the wall. As soon as the door cracked open, Amelia slipped inside and grasped the door, pulling it closed, just as the door towards the basement opened. Footsteps pounded down the stairs and stopped at the basement.

The last things Amelia heard before surrendering to the darkness that threatened to overpower her was John's voice echoing, as he sprinted back upstairs, "Alex! What have we done?"

"Let's get outta here!" Alexander yelled, already ahead of him, fleeing for the door.

A door was opened somewhere upstairs and Amelia finally couldn't fight the blackness any longer. For the first time ever in her life, she let herself fall into the dark unknown…

* * *

**A/N- Well, that's it for the prologue! Although there is no NCIS in this part, the next 4 parts have lots! I hope you will still stay with me till then though! **

**I am going to post each different part ever 2 days. Since today is Saturday, I will try to post them on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and the epilogue on Sunday =) **

**Please review!**

**! They Are Greatly Appreciated ! **

**\/**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Thanks for staying with me! Also, BIG thanks to AthosionWarrior and zats for reviewing! Also thanks to anyone who added an alert/favorite for my story!**

**Also, thanks to MySupermanJoeDJDangaa for helping me when I was stuck with the introductions... you know what, it's so much harder writing this for someone who's never seen NCIS before… **

**Here is Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns NCIS, I own the idea, Harris Burdick owns the line…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Washington D.C.**

**NCIS Headquarters**

**08:34**

The NCIS Team Gibbs occupants, sat at their desk, waiting for a new case. This elite team consisted of 4 members that had a unique, tight-knit bond that tied them together. Of these four members, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a former marine, was the leader of them. Although he sometimes didn't stick to the rules and protocol, he was one of the best agents NCIS could have.

Under his control was Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. He liked to goof off, tease his team mates, and quote movies as often as possible, but he was loyal to his team and friends.

Special Agent Timothy McGee was, unfortunately, always Tony's target. Tony had many nicknames for poor Tim, everything from, Probie, McGoo, McGeek, and so many more. It probably didn't help that whenever there was a computer problem, algorithm, or hacking needed, he was your man.

Finally, last on their team, was Mossad Officer, NCIS Liaison; Ziva David; pronounced Zee-vah Dah-veed. She was the newest addition to their team, but she was anything but a newbie. Before NCIS, she was a Mossad assassin for as long as she could remember, with her father being director of Mossad. She was a kick-butt type of woman who was _not_ to be messed with. She joined NCIS with a liaison position after the agent before her was murdered. She knew how to fight, handle a gun, and kill a person 18 different ways with a single paper clip. Perfect for Mossad, great for NCIS, and her team seemed to think that too.

The shrill sound of a phone ringing echoed through the squad-room. Gibbs picked it up and answered, "Yeah, Gibbs…. Yeah, I know where it is… We'll be there."

He slammed the phone back into its cradle and stood up, "Gear up! 4 dead women in Norfolk"

Almost immediately, Ziva, Tony, and Tim grabbed their NCIS issue SIG's and ID and left for the elevator.

**Morris Residence**

**10:28**

As the team arrived, they got out of their truck and headed to the back. Pulling out their gear for collecting evidence, they ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and headed into the house.

Gibbs immediately started barking out orders, "DiNozzo, witness statements! Ziva, photos! McGee, bag and tag the evidence!"

"On it Boss!" The three said almost simultaneously then left, doing the various tasks.

Tony left outside and found the two men who had found the women first, "Hi, I'm special agent Tony DiNozzo. I'm told you two found them first?"

The first man nodded, "I'm John Harm."

The second spoke up, "And I'm Alexander White. We work together and when they didn't show this morning, we came to Mandy's house and found them, dead."

"Did you see anyone in the house? Or someone suspicious?" Tony asked, jotting things down on his note pad as they spoke.

"Other then them, they were alone." John stated.

"Did you enter the house or touch anything?" Tony asked lastly.

"Well, when they didn't answer the door, we kind of… broke in. We may have touched something," Alex said, and Tony noticed nervousness in his voice. He just assumed it was because they were afraid of being charged for Breaking and Entering.

"Ok, well, I'll need to get your fingerprints so that we can eliminate yours against the people who did this." Tony said, leading them towards the NCIS truck to get their prints. They followed with cocky smiles plastered onto their faces, but unseen by Tony, who was in front of them.

**Basement**

**10:45**

Amelia sat huddled against the far wall of the small room. She heard voices and movement. Fearing that it was John and Alex again, she stayed put and deathly quiet. There was only one way into the small 'panic room' was by the small half-door and other then that, she was trapped until the people left. She hoped that it would be soon. As she waited, she allowed herself to sleep, just waiting for that moment to come.

* * *

**A/N: Well… that's it for this chapter… Amelia isn't dead… yet, lol =D **

**Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday =) **

**Ok, funny thing I noticed… John's last name is Harm. That is seriously a coincidence! John Harm does harm? Hmm… who would have thought =P**

**I LOVE reviews so please review =D Please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you sooooo much to: Pearl sun, AthosianWarrior, and Mac! **

**Well, I'm still waiting for my mark on this assignment, **_**but**_** I have yet to receive it back =( Turns out that I probably won't get the mark for a while now… The rubric for marking **_**just**_** was changed today so I am hoping that mine still fits what I need to get a 90% or better (I'm hoping)**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME ON THIS STORY! **

**Now, onward and forward to Chapter 2!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, still don't own anything other then the idea… Wish I did though =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Morris Residence**

**10:59**

As Tony was getting the statements, Ziva was working on taking pictures of the bodies, evidence, and anything else that could be useful, while McGee was collecting bullet shells, fragments, and casings, and anything else that would be useful. Gibbs walked over to their Medical Examiner who was in the hallway.

Dr. Donald Mallard, or as everyone called him by his requests, Ducky, was an elderly, Scottish M.E. who was the kindly grandfather of the team. He was always telling people stories of his youth and was always willing to share his knowledge.

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs said as he crouched down beside him.

"Ah Jethro, I was looking for you. TOD (Time of death) was at 03:37 for this poor woman." He then pointed to the other ones down the hall, "The two in the kitchen both died at approximately 03:42. Finally, the one by the staircase was 03:40. COD (cause of death) was obviously from the gun shots." He stated sadly, "What do you think happened Jethro?"

Gibbs stood back up, "I don't know."

Ducky looked up at him, "By the looks of it, this young woman," He said pointing to Maddie, "Knew her assailant. The position she's in is far too relaxed for someone who knew she was about to die."

"So you're suspecting an uninvited guest?"

"I am thinking that's what happened, but, then again, it could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah, and you know me, I don't believe in coincidences." Gibbs said firmly as he turned to help McGee who was on the floor, collecting bullet shells and casings.

Ziva continued through the house, taking pictures. As she exited the house to look in the front yard, she noticed something glinting in the harsh sunlight underneath a bush. Putting the camera around her neck, and pulling on a new pair of gloves, she walked over to it and gently pushed the bush away, revealing what lie behind it.

A single gun lay discarded in the dirt. Ziva carefully pulled it out of the mud with two fingers and placed it in an evidence bag.

**NCIS Headquarters **

**13:24**

Once the team returned to NCIS, they delivered all evidence to their Forensic Scientist. Abigail Sciuto, or as she preferred, just plain Abby for short was the NCIS forensic scientist and ballistics expert. Abby was a lovable, bubbly, happy, upbeat Goth. She loved black and red, skulls, loud music, and a super caffeinated red drink called _Caf-Pow!_ Abby was great at matching and testing bullets and guns, hacking and tracking, finding fingerprints, and so many other things.

Gibbs had a bag of evidence and a _Caf-Pow _in hand as the team walked in, "Oh wow! Evidence and a _Caf-Pow_! Is it my birthday?"

"Pretend it's mine Abs." He said as they dropped the boxes onto the table. Ziva pulled out a gun and McGee pulled out a bag with the bullets, "We need you to processes everything and match the weapon to the bullets."

"On it Boss!" Abby said with a mock salute. Gibbs just smiled and left, Tony, Ziva, and McGee following in his wake.

Once back in the squad room, the team sat at their desks. McGee and Gibbs started to look for leads while Ziva and Tony started looking through the photos.

After about a half-an-hour of searching Tony gave up searching thought the photos and switched to helping McGee and Gibbs with leads, "I can't find anything! There's nothing out of the ordinary on any of them!"

Gibbs sighed and took a sip of his black coffee, "McGee, you got anything?"

McGee looked up from his computer, "Nothing yet, I'll continue searching." Just as he turned back towards his computer, his phone rang, "McGee."

"Hey Timmy! Can you get everyone down to my lab? I have some interesting news." Abby said as she hung back up.

As they entered Abby's lab, they saw that the evidence boxes were gone off the table. Instead, there were evidence jars with casings on them. Abby pointed to the left side, "9 millimeter casings on this side," She pointed to the left, "0.22 millimeter on this side."

"And?" Tony prodded, waiting for her to get to her point.

"And this means we're dealing with two uninvited guests, as Ducky called it." Abby said.

"So, there are two guns, not one?" Gibbs double checked.

Abby nodded, "Yup! No finger prints, other then the victims, were found on anything. The murders probably wore gloves. I did however; find two different partial prints on the door. I'm running that through our data base now."

All of a sudden, as if almost planned, a _"ding" _sounded and they all turned to the computer to see what occurred, "Hmm... that was fast…" Abby stated, moving towards the computer to pull up the results, "The prints match John Harm and Alexander White."

* * *

**A/N- Well, Well, Well…. What's gonna happen next? Is anyone going to find Amelia? Is anyone going to catch Alexander and John? Why am I asking you all of these questions when I already know the answer? Simple, I want you all to read and review to the next chapter!**

**I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter… I did, leave it on a small cliffy, but I have this addiction to cliffhangers =P**

**Review Please!!! It will make me VERY Happy!!!!!!!!!**

**(PS- Chapter 3 will be posted on Friday)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you soooo much again to Pearl sun, AthosianWarrior, and Mac!!! Your reviews made me super happy!!! Thank you to everyone else who is still keeping with me on this story!**

**Well, won't waste anymore of your precious time with my babble (Time to me is very precious these days… never seems to be enough of it…)**

**Here it is!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Meh, same-o, same-o, **_**STILL**_** don't own NCIS….**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**NCIS Headquarters**

**14:31**

Tony swore under his breath, "There goes our only suspects. They were the ones who found the women."

"Dang it!" Gibbs half yelled, he sighed again, "Back to searching." He turned on his heal and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" Abby yelled, before they could leave, "I'm not finished yet."

They turned around and waited as Abby pulled up a crime scene photo, "Ok, so, as you can see here, there's the door. If I zoom in, you can tell that it was kicked in."

"Well yeah, the two broke in when the women didn't answer the door and.."

"Wait!" Ziva interrupted, "Zoom back out for a moment."

Abby did and Ziva moved forward, pointing to the far left of the screen, "See that?"

Gibbs squinted, "See what?"

Ziva motioned for Abby to zoom in and she did. "There is the basement door there," she said, outlining it with her finger, "See that little red smear on the side," Again, she traced the outline with her finger, "That looks like blood. And if I'm right, since there were no bodies in that area, we may get lucky."

"Ok, let's roll!" Gibbs barked as he hurried for the elevator, "Thanks Abs!"

**Morris Residence**

**16:02**

As the team arrived they slipped under the yellow tape that had yet to be taken down. They walked inside and immediately they saw the blood smeared on the wall, in the shape of a handprint.McGee snapped a photo of it so they could show it to Abby later.

All of a sudden, a soft _"crash"_ was heard, echoing through the empty hallways. Instinctively, the team pulled their weapons from their holsters and started stealthily and silently moving throughout the house.

"Clear." Ziva mouthed from the living room.

"Clear!" Tony whispered from the kitchen.

Gibbs started his way up the stairs and McGee opened the door towards the basement, heading down.

The stairs creaked and cracked under his feet. The basement was dimly lit, the only light coming naturally, flooding through the dusty window. Tim continued along his eyes fixated on the minuscule door that sat against the wall.

He instantly became nervous as he heard a shuffling sound. His breath caught in his throat. His grip tightened on his weapon, the sound was coming from behind that door. His heart was pounding. He was sure that he had seen the doorknob move.

He silently continued but stopped as the door slowly creaked open. All was quiet in the basement, no sounds of footsteps overhead, the only sound, was Tim's nervous pants. He quickly ducked behind a rolled up rug as the door, ever so slowly, swung open. McGee desperately tried to control his breathing, and finally succeeded on making it silent enough to blend in to the atmosphere.

Finally, a figure slowly crawled out from the door and straightened up. It was a woman. She closed the door and tiptoed away from it, replacing the key on top of the shelf. Tim took this moment to move into sight slowly, gun drawn.

He didn't yell, but commanded forcefully, "Federal Agent! Don't move!"

The girl saw the gun and her hands flew into the air, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"My name is Amelia Shyla… I was here with my friends when they broke in and shot everyone." She said nervously, her eyes unmoving from the gun.

McGee took this moment to take in her appearance, her clothes were bloody and she looked extremely nervous. Tim lowered his weapon and put it back into its holster, "You were here this morning? When the shooting started?"

Amelia visibly relaxed as the gun went away, "Yeah. I was sitting on the couch beside Mandy as we watched the movie. When they broke in, we jumped. Sally, ran for it and they shot here. And they just kept shooting. I made it to the basement and I knew from a while back, that there was a little room, so I crawled in and hoped they would leave. They did and I stayed there until I thought it was safe."

"They? Who are they?" Tim prodded gently.

"John Harm and Alexander White. They were after us all year and they just broke in. I don't know why, but they did, with guns. When Sally ran, they had no choice but to shoot. Last thing they said was, what have we done." Amelia finished.

Tim took her upstairs and told the story again.

**NCIS **

**17:56**

After Gibbs had questioned Amelia further, they all realized that indeed, John and Alex had committed the murder. Gibbs ordered Amelia to be put under witness protection and told McGee to stay with her until they arrived back.

After a half-an-hour and a warrant later, Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva, headed out towards John and Alex's condo to make their arrest.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Amelia is found (and alive) and NCIS knows who's done the crime =) Now all they have to do, is catch John and Alex!**

**This was the second last chapter =) Next part is the Epilogue! I'm hoping to post that on Sunday, if I'm home, if not, I'll post it on Monday =D**

**I still reallllllllllllly ****LOVE**** reviews, so PLEASE take a few seconds even to type a little four of five word one? Please =) **

**Oh! Almost forgot! I've got a poll up on my profile! I've always wondered which of my stories, readers like best! So now, I'm hoping to find out! If you want, just drop by my profile and vote for one… So far, only one person has voted for it and I'm hoping for **_**maybe**_** a few more? **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorite story, favorite author, and espically reading this story!**

**Jen***


	5. Epilogue

**A/N- This is it! Final part of this story! I would tell you all my mark, but sadly, I don't have it yet. Although, I got my report card for term one (of 3) which was all eighty's and nineties (A- to A+) **

**Well, with the exception of only ****one**** thing under that which was a 75 (B) in physical education, which I can understand since I'm one of those people who would prefer to sit on the sidelines with a good book or a pad of paper and a pencil =D**

**Thank you all for reading this story!!! Thank you even more to Mac and Pearl Sun for your reviews! **

**Now, onto the next part!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS… I wish I did, **_**if**_** I did, I would be staring on the show… Hmm… Special Agent Jennifer… has a ring to it, eh? =) **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**NCIS Squad-Room**

**21:02**

Ziva groaned as she pressed the insanely cold ice-pack against the growing bump on the back of her head, as she finished writing out the last of her case report. They now had John and Alex in custody, but it took a fight to get them there:

_Flash Back Starts_

_As they arrived at the house, they announced their presence, "Federal Agent! Open up!" Once they got no answer, Ziva swung her leg back and with inhuman speed, the door was down revealing a fleeing John and Alex. _

_There was no way the two were going down with out a fight. John took on Gibbs and Tony while Alex took on Ziva. Grabbing the first things they could get their hands on, empty beer bottles, they charged at them, full force. _

_Alex caught Ziva off guard by swinging the bottle at her head. Ziva ducked and it hit the back of her head instead of her face, giving her the opportunity to perform her Mossad ninja Chick moves, as Tony had called them before. _

_She flipped him and wrestled him onto his back, slapping on a pair of handcuffs around his wrists as she did so._

_As Ziva fought Alex, John came at Tony with the bottle, hitting him in the nose. Tony jumped back, one hand covering his now painful nose, as Gibbs leaped into action. He tripped John causing him to hit the ground hard, giving Gibbs time to handcuff him too._

_Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony walked out towards the cars with the felons, the battle was won._

_Flash Back Ends_

Tony groaned from across the room again. He was looking in a handheld mirror, staring at his bandaged, broken nose, "Great, I've now broken my nose twice in one year," He complained, his voice sounding different because of the bandages.

McGee just smiled, "Well, at least you have something to write home about."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, well at least I was there, not like some people. You know what I mean. Eh… McWimpy?" He teased

"Hey! I was ordered on protection duty!" McGee stated defensively.

"Oh sure… That's just your lame excuse of chickening out." Tony teased.

"I did not chicken out…" McGee started, but was interrupted.

"Will both of you please just drip it!" Ziva groaned.

"I think you mean zip it or drop it Ziva, not drip it." Tony laughed.

"_Sheket Bevakasha! _(Hebrew for Shut up)I don't care! American Idioms drive me up the hall!"

"I think you mean…" Tony started but was cut of by a glare from Ziva. Seeing a paperclip in her hand, he gulped, remembering what she had said when she first joined the team.

Tony turned back to his work and Ziva smiled. Knowing that she won, she continued typing.

Gibbs just smiled as he watched his team. Sure, this team could be a handful, but they were like family to each other.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- That's it for this story! =) Before I put this I was very unsure if I should, but I am now happy I did =) **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!! I hope you enjoyed it =) Please leave me a review… even 1 or 2 word ones are fine, I just LOVE reviews =) Yeah, I'm one of those people who get excited when I get even 2 reviews =D**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, added me to their alert/favorite lists, and for reading!**


End file.
